After Rome
by PersonY2K
Summary: -COMPLETE- A sequel to the movie! As if there aren't enough already. Takes place right where the movie left off. Lizzie and Gordo become closer, but hardly realize it until... LG -COMPLETE-
1. At The Party

After Rome  
  
A/N: I liked the movie so much that I thought that I'd write a sequel. Takes place right after Lizzie and Gordo get down from the roof.  
  
Chapter 1: At the Party  
  
"Um... Lizzie?" I have to go to the bathroom." Gordo said, letting go of my hand.  
  
Animated Lizzie: And the award for worst timing goes to-  
  
"Sure." I said. I walked up to Isabella, who now took the place of my parents on the black leather couch.  
  
I pushed through the crowd. "Uh... do you think you could escape the wrath of the press for a moment? It's an emergency!" I yelled over the noise.  
  
Isabella got up and told the media that she needed to get her makeup redone. We walked to an unoccupied corner.  
  
"What's the emergency?" She asked in her Italian accent.  
  
I opened my mouth, but nothing came out at first. I took a deep breath and let it all out.  
  
"What do you do when the guy who is supposed to be your best friend likes you as more than a friend, and you might maybe like him as more than a friend, too, and then you kiss him?"  
  
"WHAT!?" Isabella exclaimed.  
  
"I said-"  
  
"No, no. I get it. But you *kissed* him!?  
  
"Uh, yes."  
  
Animated Lizzie: Is that some sort of crime?  
  
"Wow. That is *so* sweet. It's so amazing... so what I said paid off?" Isabella looked at me as if I had just won the Nobel Peace Prize.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"You know, that whole thing about how you didn't believe a guy who you've known since the day you were born, who cared so much about you, and sacrificed his whole trip for you, but you believed a guy who you'd known for what, two days, and said 'you shine from the light of the sun'?"  
  
"Oh, that. Well, actually, it was what Kate said. She told me that he liked me a long time ago, I guess I just realized it now."  
  
"Oh... who's Kate?"  
  
"Just somebody who wasn't very nice to me."  
  
Animated Lizzie: That must be the understatement of the year.  
  
"Hey, you never answered my question."  
  
"Oh, that. I don't know what you should do... I'm a singer, not an advice columnist. But all I can say is that you've picked that right boy, Lizzie. Just... how do you Americans say it... go with the flow."  
  
"But I didn't pick anyone... he's my best friend!" I protested.  
  
"Then why did you kiss him, Lizzie? Think about it. You are in denial."  
  
"Um, okay. Thanks... I think."  
  
"You are very welcome." Isabella returns to the media, leaving me very confused.  
  
Someone taps me on the shoulder.  
  
I spin around. "Gordo?"  
  
"Hey. Want to dance?" he asks.  
  
"But there's no music!"  
  
A soft familiar tune drifts over the crowd.  
  
*"Have you ever seen such a beautiful night..."*  
  
"There is now."  
  
I gasped lightly, and soon my arms are around Gordo's neck. His hands are holding my waist, and I felt a feeling I had never felt before. (A/N: Think back to 'Just Friends', at the end, when they are dancing.)  
  
My blood was warm, and I felt tingly inside. I couldn't identify it, but I knew I didn't want it to end. 


	2. Dizzy

Chapter 2: Dizzy  
  
A/N: The shortest chapter you will ever read in your life. I'm so sorry, but when you write in a notebook, it seems really long. This took up 3 pages in my notebook, and I thought that was enough... but I was wrong.  
  
"This is our last day in Roma!" I exclaimed to Kate the next morning.  
  
"Well, I got to go." She said, ignoring me and fixing her eyeliner in the mirror. "Ethan's taking me out for spaghetti."  
  
"For breakfast?"  
  
"No, duh, McGuire. When else would you eat spaghetti?"  
  
I shook my head. "Never mind. But what about Mr. Ungermyer?"  
  
"Don't you know *anything*, McGuire? She's spending the day with Sergei, Paolo's old bodyguard, so we get a day off." Kate rolled her eyes.  
  
Animated Lizzie: A day off? I didn't think those words were even in Mrs. Ungermyer's vocabulary. Weird.  
  
My head suddenly starts to hurt badly, and I rub it. "Oh! I can't wait to-"  
  
*Knock, knock, knock, knock.*  
  
The Ungermyer signal.  
  
Animated Lizzie: Just great. Here comes Ungermyer. Personally, I think she's ten times worse than Godzilla. She doesn't just eat you, but chops you into pieces and tries to send your best friend home first.  
  
She comes in. "McGuire, you stay in this room and read about all you have missed out on. Now, regularly, I would send you back home for sneaking out and lying and everything, but your parents are just a floor below us, you *did* do an okay job last night at the concert, and we *are* leaving tomorrow, so what the heck. And your mother will come up here every hour to make sure that you are reading, so don't even think about sneaking off." Mrs. Ungermyer leaves the room, and so does Kate. My headache grows.  
  
Animated Lizzie: I perform in front of the world and humiliate a phony, and Mrs. Ungermyer still won't give me a break. She could at least be nice. Principals disgust me.  
  
"Good luck." Kate whispered as she left, and even though I didn't know why, I said, "Thanks," back to her.  
  
As soon as I had opened my big, huge book of torture, I heard a knock on the door. I expected it to be Kate, who had probably forgotten her sunglasses or something, but I was wrong. I opened the door and Gordo walked in.  
  
"Hey." he said.  
  
At this point, my head felt like it was going to explode, and I start sweating. I feel really dizzy, and after I say, "Hey," back to Gordo, I faint. 


	3. Such A Sweet Guy

Chapter 3: Such A Sweet Guy  
  
"Hmmm..." I moaned.  
  
I heard a gasp. "Lizzie?"  
  
I opened my eyes. "Gordo?" I groaned softly of the pain in my head.  
  
I felt an ice pack on my forehead. I had more pillows than before. I was covered in blankets cozily. And next me was...  
  
"Mr. Snuggles!" I exclaimed. "How-"  
  
"Don't ask." Gordo handed me a glass of hot chocolate and a bowl of butterscotch-chocolate-mint swirl gelato on a tray while I petted Mr. Snuggles.  
  
"Wow, Gordo. You'd think that I'd just had brain surgery or something." I tried to reach out for the bowl of gelato, but my arms hurt so bad that I couldn't move a muscle. "What happened?" I asked.  
  
"Well, you fainted. I really freaked out, but I didn't call your parents. So I-" Gordo flushed a dark reddish color. " I picked you up and set you on your bed and got you warm blankets and stuff."  
  
Animated Lizzie: Could he possibly *be* any sweeter?  
  
"And I checked your temperature. It isn't pretty, to say the least."  
  
I nodded.  
  
"You stay in bed, okay? And eat your gelato. Of you need me, I'll be in the room next door. Just dial 103."  
  
"Gordo, wait!" I called, as he was walking toward the door.  
  
He turned around. "What?"  
  
"I can't move my body. It aches. So I can't move my arms, but I'm hungry!" I complained.  
  
Gordo smiled brightly. "What do you want me to do, feed the gelato to you?" He joked.  
  
I put on my best sad-eyes. "Please?" I asked innocently.  
  
"No way." Gordo put his hands in front of his face. "That's a little over the top, McGuire."  
  
I fluttered my eyelashes. "*Please*?" I pleaded.  
  
He stared at me as if I was half-crazy and sighed. "Okay, you win."  
  
Gordo walked over close to the bed. He picked up a spoon and dug it into the gelato. I opened my mouth. He blushed and placed the spoon in my mouth and I licked it slowly, hoping the moment would last forever. The ice cream tasted a thousand times better when Gordo was feeding me it with his own hand.  
  
Animated Lizzie: He smells like ivory soap. The really expensive kind. It seems so manly. Whoa...wait a second. Did I just talk about how Gordo smells? Am I delirious?  
  
"You have strawberry hair spray, don't you?" He asked.  
  
"What?" I snapped out of la-la-land.  
  
"Uh... nothing."  
  
As soon as the bowl was empty, he kissed me softly on the forehead.  
  
"Get well soon, Lizzie." He whispered, and then left.  
  
"I will." I assured, still shocked. True, *I* had kissed *him* a number of times, but it occurred to me that *he* had never kissed *me*. Weird.  
  
Animated Lizzie: Well, that certainly was... different.  
  
I sighed, closed my eyes, and went to sleep, not noticing the little white remote-control car zooming across the floor, and the mini camera attached to it. 


	4. Adults Know Everything

Chapter 4: Adults Know Everything (at least, they think they do)  
  
Matt's POV  
  
"I-I can't believe this! Totally classic! My sister loves her best friend! I'm such a genius!" I exclaimed to no one in particular.  
  
I had taped every second of Lizzie's life that I could manage to, but nothing I owned was as good as this. I mean, how often do Lizzie and Gordo flirt like that? How often does Gordo feed Lizzie ice cream and make comments on how she smells? How often do you see your sister and her best friend kissing?  
  
Woo-hoo! Sweet footage.  
  
I labeled the tape as Lizzie in L?VE. Then I sat down, admiring my beautiful tape.  
  
Now the question was, what do I do with it?  
  
Do I mail it to ABC Family and demand them to make a show on my life? or do I show it to Mom and dad?  
  
Mom and dad first. I decided. Lizzie could get in trouble, and I definitely didn't want to miss *that*.  
  
"Oh, mother!" I yelled in a singsong like voice.  
  
Mom rushed to where me and my laptop were. "Yes, honey?"  
  
"Look at this." I rewound the footage on my computer, and then pressed the play button.  
  
"Lizzie?" Gordo exclaimed from inside the laptop as Lizzie fell to the floor.  
  
Mom watched the twenty-minute footage. After it was done, she flipped. "Wow, I can't believe this. Why didn't anyone tell me... wait, wait, wait. Matt!" She scolded.  
  
"What?" I asked innocently, as if I had done nothing wrong.  
  
"Quit invading your sister's privacy." She lowered her voice and added, ""If you get any more of this, call me."  
  
I winked at her and turned my camera back on.  
  
***  
  
Lizzie's POV  
  
"Got everything ready to go, McGuire?" Mrs. Ungermyer asked the next day.  
  
I think she found this funny, because I could barely move, let alone pack my stuff.  
  
"Gordon told me you're sick. Now, why is it that I don't believe him?"  
  
Animated Lizzie: This is so unfair! Mrs. What's-her-face thinks I'm faking it, when this time I really *am* sick!  
  
Shed rested her hand on my forehead and her eyebrows shot up. "What are you hiding from me?" She asked mysteriously.  
  
"Nothing." I said innocently.  
  
"Fine. You got away with it this time, but don't expect me to let you off that easy in high school. Consider yourself lucky, McGuire." She left, and Gordo came in.  
  
"I'm here to help you pack your stuff." He said. "Ungermyer asked me to."  
  
"Well, I packed most of it yesterday, but I still have a couple things." After saying that, I went into a hysterical coughing fit.  
  
"Are you okay?" Gordo asked, sweeping my jewelry and makeup into a plastic bag.  
  
His question was answered by more coughing. The pain really got to my stomach and throat, and most of all, my head. I started whimpering.  
  
He let go of the bag and walked to the side of the bed, with a concerned look on his face. "Should I call your mom?" Gordo asked.  
  
I shook my head and stopped coughing. "I'm fine, really."  
  
"Fine? Lizzie, you can't move a muscle. Literally. I think 'fine' is the farthest thing from your mind.  
  
I sighed. "Aren't you here for a reason?"  
  
He put his hands in front of himself and walked back to the drawer, where he continued to pack up my stuff. I started to get very bored. I sighed and wondered what could have made me so sick.  
  
***  
  
"Apricots!" Giorgio exclaimed.  
  
Animated Lizzie: Apricots?  
  
"That is what is making this girl sick." Giorgio crossed his arms stubbornly.  
  
"Apricots?" Mrs. Ungermyer looked confused. "But you said they'd make her better... when she was faking it."  
  
"Ah... I recall saying that they were in season. How was I supposed to know that this young lady was highly allergic to them?"  
  
That was freaky. How can somebody be allergic to *apricots*? And what was happening to me didn't seem like just an allergic reaction. It felt like diphtheria or something. Hmmm...  
  
"Whatever. Are you sure she can't move? Because we have a flight back to LA today at 12:00. We can't miss that." Mrs. Ungermyer pointed out.  
  
"I'm not a doctor!" Giorgio looked very frustrated and left my hotel room, muttering all sorts of things.  
  
"Need a wheelchair, McGuire?" She asked me.  
  
I nodded. "I think so."  
  
She sighed. "Okay, so, Gordon helped you pack everything?"  
  
I nodded again.  
  
"Ready to leave La Citta Eterna?"  
  
I shook my head.  
  
She chuckled. "Me neither." 


	5. The Jouney Home

Chapter 5: The Journey Home  
  
A/N: Wow, everyone really seems to like this. I'm glad. Not a single flame yet, and let's keep it that way, unless you find something you totally despise. The next chapter will have a little Kate/Ethan stuff, also some Gordo/Mrs. Ungermyer stuff. Oh, and I've been a planes so much, that I can't count! I know the sensation. In fact, I'm going to a trip to India in 10 days! So here's the long-awaited (okay, maybe not that long) chapter 5... Animated Lizzie: Why am I so nervous, why am I so nervous, somebody tell me why I'm so nervous?!  
  
We were at the airport, and I was flipping out. I had no clue why I was nervous, but I obviously was. I was shaking. I licked my lips so many time I thought they were going to fall off. My teeth were chattering, my knees were shaking, and you know what?  
  
I didn't know why.  
  
"Lizzie, you look, I don't know, nervous or something."  
  
I look at him with a face that said;  
  
Animated Lizzie: It's about time you noticed!  
  
"You're not scared of planes, are you?"  
  
I shook my head. Over the last few hours, I had lost my voice. All because of apricots!  
  
"You sure?"  
  
I nodded.  
  
"Well, what are we waiting for, let's go!"  
  
I smiled weakly. My eyelids hurt.  
  
He pushed my wheelchair into that little hallway thing, the thing that always freaks the guts out of me. There is this loud windy noise, and it is dead freezing. The walls are solid metal without any exceptions. It feels as if you are locked up in jail. And every few seconds you are scared about the whole thing collapsing. It echoed every word anyone said, and it felt like ghosts were haunting you for a spilt second.  
  
But that's not what made me nervous.  
  
As soon as Mrs. Ungermyer handed the flight attendant the tickets, I looked down. This was the freakiest part of a plane ride. There was this little space that connected the hallway and the plane. It was attached, but you could see a thin sliver of the ground below you. You were so up high that it was scary, just seeing through the tiny slot.  
  
And yet that wasn't it, either.  
  
Gordo wheeled me into the plane, with my parents behind me. The four of them helped me out of the wheelchair and into my seat next to Gordo. It was a wide plane, so there were two seats next to the window, three seats in the middle, and two seat on the other side. Gordo sat next to the window, and I sat next to him. My parents and Matt took up the three seats in the middle, and Kate and Ethan sat next to them.  
  
My nervousness was still there.  
  
Thank god I had remembered to wear a jacket, because the plane was freezing. It was bright, too, thanks to the florescent lights. In front of our seats were a mini television and a slide out food tray. There was a controller for our TV on the side of our armrest.  
  
The flight attendant handed out headphones, and the boring safety video came on. I waited about twenty minutes, and then the seatbelt light was on, which was always a sign that we were going to liftoff soon.  
  
And then we did. The plane felt like it was going straight upward, but it didn't bother me much. Gordo smiled at me as I chewed on my gum. I didn't know what was so interesting about me chomping like a horse, so I looked questioningly back at him.  
  
"So, do you think anyone will call you Isabella back home?" He asked.  
  
I shrugged.  
  
"You know, I wish you'd say something. It feels like I'm talking to Lanny here."  
  
"Hey!" I heard Matt exclaim.  
  
"Sorry, sorry."  
  
"Gordo." My croaked, whiney, whispery voice managed to say. I clutched my throat in pain.  
  
"Yes?" he asked, turning towards me.  
  
I just smiled.  
  
He smiled back and hugged me.  
  
I loved Gordo's smiled. His teeth were straight and white, even though he ate more junk food than the entire world combined. There were no gaps or spaces, just perfect rows of teeth. His lips curved slightly, and the looked so soft and smooth. His smile could make any girl melt. I could just imagine kissing his lips-  
  
Wait. I already *had* kissed them. And they were just as amazing as I had thought. They felt like silk...  
  
Animated Lizzie: Okay, I'm really freaking myself out. The things that can go through a girl's mind! What's happening to me!?  
  
I shook the thought out of my head. I had kissed Gordo because I was really thankful, and I knew he liked me. It was a kiss out of pity and thanks. I hadn't kissed him because I wanted to feel the sensation, just to simply thank him. (A/N: Or was it???)  
  
Soon, I got very tired. Knowing the most comfortable place to sleep, I rested my head on Gordo's shoulder. He seemed a little surprised at first, but gradually, he relaxed his head on mine, and I felt that tingly feeling again. 


	6. Home Sweet Home

Chapter 6: Home Sweet Home  
  
A/N: This might be the last update I have for a long time. Two months, July 15th, to be exact. Why? Vacation. I know it sucks, because I'm going to a place with no internet, no TV, no plugs (for a CD player. DVD player, etc), no radio, no nothing! And no AC, but it'll be 1250F or higher. So please don't get mad at me for not updating, be sorry for me instead. It'll be torture!  
  
Kate POV  
  
I sighed. "Look at them." I scoffed, motioning toward the sleeping dork and dorkette.  
  
"Yeah, I knew he was getting the sting." Ethan, who was sitting next to me, replied.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"Never mind."  
  
"I mean, they are so lucky. So deeply in love... so happy... that's supposed to be me!" I crossed my arms. "It isn't fair."  
  
"Hey, don't you like me?" Ethan looked a little hurt.  
  
"Oh, of course I do." I rolled my eyes, as if it were obvious. "But you don't like me... do you?"  
  
"I don't know... it's hard to decide between that hot Roman chick and you... man, was she hot!"  
  
I scoffed.  
  
"Okay, yeah, you're hotter, but only cuz she refused to eat spaghetti with me. Something about crabs."  
  
"I think you mean carbs."  
  
"Whatever. But look, Kate, I've missed you."  
  
I gasped. Was this real? Ethan Craft, making sense?  
  
"Really?" I asked hopefully.  
  
"Yup."  
  
I giggled.  
  
***  
  
Lizzie POV  
  
"Wake up! Lizzie, wake up!" I heard a soft, subtle voice call my name.  
  
"Five more minutes, mom." I grabbed my pillow and snuggled deeper into it.  
  
"Lizzie!" This time, the voice was louder.  
  
I opened my eyes, and saw a beet-red Gordo.  
  
I gasped, noticing that I hadn't buried my head in my pillow, but I was clinging to him. It was my turn to turn red.  
  
"Oh-oh! I'm sorry!" I exclaimed, hoping that I hadn't embarrassed him.  
  
"Lizzie, you can talk!"  
  
I covered my mouth with my hand. "Oh, my gosh! I can! Wait a minute... where are we?"  
  
"Well, Lizzie, we're on the ground. We are in L.A."  
  
I smiled.  
  
Animated Lizzie: Yes! Finally home. Oh, I missed it so much!  
  
"Can you walk?" He asked me.  
  
I tried to move my leg, and pain stung me. I shook my head.  
  
"Well, okay. Let's use the wheelchair."  
  
He lifted me into the wheelchair, and I made my exit out of the plane, along with Mrs. Ungermyer, my parents, and Gordo.  
  
I was home!  
  
Well, at least I was 30 minutes from it.  
  
***  
  
I gasped as the car stopped at our house.  
  
"What?" Gordo, who was sitting next to me in the minivan, asked.  
  
"Home!" I exclaimed.  
  
Gordo rolled his eyes.  
  
We parked our car, took out all of the luggage, and finally, they helped me out. They left me and Matt at home while they drove Gordo back to his house, where his parents were waiting for him.  
  
"How was Rome, Lizzie?" Matt asked, taking out his camera.  
  
"Horrible, thanks to you." I said. * And apricots*. I added silently.  
  
"That is not true." He said, zooming into my face. "You had a great time."  
  
"Oh, and what makes you so sure?" I rolled my eyes.  
  
"Um... Lizzie, no offense... but it's so obvious. I mean, if you call becoming famous, performing at the IMVA's, getting fame and fortune, stopping Paolo's fake career, and getting the love of your life 'horrible', then, Lizzie... you're nuts."  
  
Animated Lizzie: The love of my life? And who might that be?  
  
"The love of my life? And who might that be?"  
  
He rolled his eyes again and went inside, leaving me blank.  
  
Well, at least I was home. 


	7. Under the Stars

Chapter 7: Under the Stars  
  
"You!" I exclaimed a week later as Gordo appeared at my door.  
  
"Yeah, me." He said. "So, how are you? I mean, the apricot condition. I see you can walk now."  
  
"Well, I'm so much better. I think that the sickness was one of those one week sicknesses that go away suddenly. I can do everything again."  
  
"Good." He smiled.  
  
"Hey...What are you doing here? Aren't yo supposed to be 'bonding' with your family or something?" I asked.  
  
He bit his lip and raised his eyebrows. "I think we've had enough 'bonding' for a week. But if you don't want me here, then I'll go..."  
  
"Gordo, whatever. So, what do you want to do?" I let him inside.  
  
"I-" He paused. "I want to hear you sing."  
  
"Me? Sing?" I asked. "I'm not that good..."  
  
"Lizzie," He started. "You sang at the IMVA's. I think you qualify as good."  
  
I shrugged.  
  
We went outside with my CD player. It was nighttime, so you could see all the stars. It was amazing. We walked to a maple tree, and Gordo laid down under it. I laid down next to him, and I grinned.  
  
"I remember doing this with Miranda." I said.  
  
"Yeah, I know. I wish she were back." Gordo sighed.  
  
"Well, she'll be here in a couple weeks." I pointed out.  
  
He nodded, and there was another long pause. I never knew that silence could be so loud. I turned on my CD player. The CD was a karaoke soundtrack to Paolo's and Isabella's new CD, so you could sing along with it. Gordo looked at me in surprise.  
  
"Sing." I demanded.  
  
"What?" He asked, dumbfounded.  
  
"Sing."  
  
"No!"  
  
I looked at him in a way that said if-you-don't-sing-I'm-gonna-hurt-you, and he started to sing.  
  
"Have you ever seen such a beautiful night?" He sang.  
  
"I could almost kiss the stars for shining so bright." I added.  
  
"When I see you smiling I go, oh, oh, oh."  
  
"I would never want to miss this,"  
  
" 'Cause in my heart I know what this is,"  
  
"This is what dreams are made of."  
  
"This is what dreams are made of."  
  
"I've got somewhere I belong,"  
  
"I've got somebody to love,"  
  
"This is what dreams are made of." We finished together. I got that same tingly feeling again as the music faded away and a new melody came on.  
  
I put my head on Gordo's chest. (Think of the cover of the Lizzie McGuire book 'Totally Crushed') Ooh, he was so warm. He seemed surprised at first, but then settled down.  
  
"Gordo, you're a really good singer." I said, looking up into the sky.  
  
"Really?" He asked.  
  
I nodded. "I think you and I should be a pop duo, like Paolo and Isabella used to be."  
  
He scoffed. "Right."  
  
"No, I'm serious." I whispered. "You're amazing at singing."  
  
Animated Lizzie: I bet Gordo was the one who really sung for Paolo. That would be so cool! Okay, I admit it, I have been watching too many movies.  
  
"Do you really mean that?" He asked.  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Wow. I've never been called an 'amazing singer' by someone famous before."  
  
I giggled. "Gordo, I am not famous!" I paused for a moment and then continued. "Okay, so maybe I am."  
  
We talked for hours, under the stars. We had a tickling fight, a giggle fit, and some really scary silences.  
  
We fell asleep next to each other out there, and didn't wake up until morning. 


	8. The Park and Parker

Chapter 8: The Park and Parker  
  
A/N: I'M BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I woke up to the sound of hiccupping.  
  
No... burping.  
  
Coughing?  
  
A chain saw?  
  
I opened my eyes, and saw a lawn mower surrounding me. Gordo was driving it. It was right next to me, and it was loud. I had no idea what he was doing.  
  
"Oh, finally!" He looked exasperated.  
  
"What is going on?"  
  
"How do your parents wake you up?" He shook his head. "Man, you are a heavy sleeper. I tried eight million things to wake you up, and told your parents. They didn't believe me, but they came out, and couldn't get you to wake up either, so the suggested this. It worked!"  
  
"Uh, didn't you wear that yesterday?" I asked, looking at his clothes and standing up.  
  
"Great. Another Kate." He rolled his eyes. "You aren't wearing anything different either."  
  
I looked at myself and realized that he was right. "You aren't a morning person, are you?"  
  
"No, not exactly."  
  
"Want to go to the park?" I asked.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
***  
  
"Gosh, we haven't been here since... sixth grade." I said, looking around the park. "I mean, Matt and Melina always hang around here, but never us."  
  
"Yeah, I know." Gordo said.  
  
"So, do you want to walk, or talk, or sit..."  
  
"See-saws!" He cried out unexpectedly.  
  
Animated Lizzie: Or go on see-saws...  
  
"What?"  
  
"Please?" He begged. "I haven't been on one forever!"  
  
"Okay, uh, sure." I agreed.  
  
He started to run down the path to the playground. I followed him, but couldn't keep up. Gordo ran surprisingly fast. When we got there, we sat down on the see-saws.  
  
I giggled as the seats went up and down. "This is so much fun!"  
  
I felt so carefree, with the wind blowing in my hair and the sun shining brightly. All around me surrounded happiness. I felt a tingle run down my spine as my eyes met Gordo's.  
  
They were so... clear... and forgiving. It felt as if you could look into his eyes and see his soul. Blue as the sky, clear as glass. So big, like a curious puppy searching for food. I could get lost in those eyes.  
  
"Lizzie?"  
  
I jumped in horror and was very startled. "Sorry, just zoning out a little."  
  
He smiled knowingly, as if he knew what I had been thinking about. " This feels really good, doesn't it?" He asked.  
  
Animated Lizzie: Well, yeah, except for the fact that my legs have to be amputated.  
  
"Actually, my legs hurt a little from bending so much."  
  
"Oh. Why didn't you say so?"  
  
Animated Lizzie: I did.  
  
We both got off the see-saw, and I headed for the swings. I got on one of those two-people swings, where the seats are face-to-face. It was too small for both me and Gordo, but we squeezed in anyway.  
  
"So..."  
  
"So..."  
  
I was really nervous. He was only a few inches away from me. I started to rock the swing, as I had always done in the past. I felt my nervousness fly away with a gust of wind.  
  
"I remember doing this when we were five." Gordo had a far-away look in his eyes.  
  
"Yeah, remember when you were trying to push me, and ended up in the mud?" I giggled, and he laughed at the memory.  
  
"Wow, so the rumor is true." I heard a familiar voice behind us.  
  
"Hey, Parker." Gordo said.  
  
"What rumor is true?" I asked, almost cutting off Gordo.  
  
"That you and Gordo are a couple."  
  
Gordo raised his eyebrows eighty feet in the air, while I scrunched mine up. What on Earth would've made Parker think such a weird thought?  
  
Animated Lizzie: What is she, crazy? Me and Gordo, a couple? Puh-leese.  
  
I glanced at Gordo hoping he'd answer. Lucky me, he thought of a decent reply.  
  
"Uh, no." He said. "We're just best friends."  
  
"Like it's always been." I added  
  
"Well, then, Kate lied." Parker rolled her eyes. " She said that you two wouldn't stop making out on the way home. She also said that..."  
  
Animated Lizzie: What an exaggeration. I kissed him once, and it magically turned into making out nonstop. Oh, that Kate is going to get it...  
  
"Whatever, Parker." I said, noticing that Gordo had fallen silent. "That stuff never happened. It's just for Saunders's own sick amusement. And anyway, since when do you listen to Kate?"  
  
"Oh, well, you guys were so close to each other, I thought..."  
  
"Ewwww." I said.  
  
"Do us a favor Parker. Stop thinking." Gordo said.  
  
Parker scoffed and walked away, leaving us two alone.  
  
"Uh, I think I better head on home. My... parents might, um... worry." He said, getting up from the swing, which was difficult since we were so smushed in it.  
  
"Yeah, I gotta go too."  
  
I rushed back home, and I knew Gordo had done the same.  
  
What a day. 


	9. The Call

Chapter 9: The Call  
  
A/N: Really short chapter. Sorry.  
  
I sprawled out on my bed, wondering.  
  
Ever since we had gone to Rome, things were incredibly tense between me and Gordo. They were tense even *before* that. Well, I mean, incredibly tense *sometimes*. Sometimes we'd be like brother and sister, and sometimes it felt like we were complete strangers.  
  
I didn't like it.  
  
But one thing I couldn't figure out was... why? Why were things so tense between us? Was it because I had figured out that Gordo liked me? Was it because we were growing apart? Or was it because we were growing together?  
  
Animated Lizzie: Quit think about such a confusing subject. It's not like you're gonna change the situation by thinking about it 24/7.  
  
I sighed and laid down on my bed.  
  
The phone rang.  
  
I groaned and buried my held into my pillow. I hated phones. The sound of them sounded like my alarm clock. Ugh!  
  
"Lizzie!" I heard my mom yell. "It's for you!"  
  
"Okay!" I picked up the phone in my room. "Hello?"  
  
"Ciao, Lizzie!"  
  
"Miranda?" I guessed.  
  
"No, it's *me*! You forgot me already?"  
  
"No way!" I exclaimed. "Isabella?"  
  
"Yes!" Isabella said.  
  
"Why'd you call me? How'd you get my phone number. Wait, where are you calling from?"  
  
"Los Angeles." I could just *see* Isabella grinning.  
  
"Wow, there's a Los Angeles in Europe?" I said, half-joking.  
  
"No, Lizzie, the Los Angeles in California!"  
  
Animated Lizzie: LA? Great. Just when I thought I'd gotten away from singers, one on them follows me back home.  
  
"Oh, my gosh! What are you doing there?"  
  
"That's the reason I called you. See this music company..." I cut her off.  
  
"Isabella! Talk louder, I can't here you!" Static was louder than Isabella's voice.  
  
"UNIQUE RECODS GOT ME TO SIGN A CONTRACT. MY SOLO CAREER HAS STARTED!" Isabella shouted.  
  
"Oh, wow, that's so cool!" I exclaimed.  
  
"BUT THAT'S NOT ALL. SEE, I GOT YOU A..."  
  
"WHAT?" I yelled. "ISABELLA, I CAN'T HEAR YOU. WE'RE BREAKING UP!"  
  
Static was all I could hear, so I hung up. Whatever Isabella wanted to tell me, she could tell me later. I figured that it wasn't that important.  
  
But it was. 


	10. Food Fights

Chapter 10: Food Fights  
  
A/N: My first Gordo's POV chapter in this whole story.  
  
Gordo POV  
  
"I'm hoping that it wasn't anything to important." Lizzie paced her bedroom floor.  
  
"Lizzie, stop pacing. You're gonna wear a hole in the floor. And stop worrying. If it was that important, she would've called back by now." I assured her.  
  
"You're right." She sat down. "It must not be important then."  
  
"Have a cookie. That always calms me down." I handed her a sugar cookie.  
  
She eyed it suspiciously and raised her eyebrows. Oh no. That's what she did when she was hyper.  
  
"No cookie. Popcorn." She said simply, getting up. "Lots."  
  
"What?"  
  
That's the one thing I love about Lizzie. She thinks of the best ideas and knows what to do with them.  
  
"I want popcorn." She took a bag out of the pantry and put it in the microwave.  
  
"Ooookay. Can I ask why?"  
  
"No." She replied.  
  
I raised my eyebrows. Lizzie was acting extra weird today.  
  
We waited for the popcorn to pop. Then she put in another bag. After that finished, she put in *another* one. She did this several times until six bags were popped. She tossed three bags to me and took three for herself. We headed into the TV room. She plopped down on the couch.  
  
Lizzie flipped on the stereo and A*Teens music blared out. What the heck was she doing?  
  
She opened a bag of popcorn , stuffed some in her mouth, and started dancing and singing.  
  
"...why, why did I ever let you go? Mamma Mia, now I really know..."  
  
She was insane.  
  
I just sat quietly on the couch, munching on my own bag of popcorn. Even when she was screaming lyrics that were all wrong, and acting all weird, she was amazing.  
  
She bounded into the kitchen and came out with two cokes. She threw one to me and started jumping up and down with the other. And, insane enough, she started to open it.  
  
"Lizzie... no!" I yelled.  
  
Too late. The shaken-up coke sprayed all of her face. She gasped and plopped down on the couch next to me.  
  
"Sorry. I'm really hyper right now." She said, sighing. "Hey... open your mouth."  
  
I obeyed. Not listening to Lizzie McGuire when she is hyper can bring *bad* consequences. Really big tantrums.  
  
She aimed a piece of popcorn at my mouth. She missed by a mile.  
  
I chuckled. "Let me show you how it is done." I said, picking up a kernel. I aimed carefully at her mouth and threw.  
  
It bounced off her nose.  
  
She giggled. "Is that how it's done, Gordo?"  
  
I shrugged.  
  
She threw another one at me, but it landed on my arm, which tickled, and made me spill my coke all over the floor.  
  
"Lizzie!"  
  
"Oops." She grinned sheepishly.  
  
I didn't listen. I threw handfuls of popcorn at her, and soon we had a food fight. The TV room floor was soon filled with popcorn, as weel as the couch.  
  
Lizzie slumped onto the floor and laid down, crushing hundreds of popcorn kernels. "Whew, I'm tired."  
  
I laid down on the ground next to her. "Me too." I sighed. "Lizzie, can I ask you something?"  
  
"What?"  
  
I took a deep breath. This was it. "That night, in Rome, when you sang and everything... you were really good by the way... uh, um... you-I-um..."  
  
Ring , Ring, Ring!  
  
"Oh, I gotta go answer that. It could be Isabella." She got up and ran into the kitchen to answer the phone.  
  
I smacked myself. I was stupid. Stupid! Chicken. It wasn't too hard to say;  
  
"Why did you kiss me, and what did it mean?"  
  
Such a simple sentence that was going to take me eight years to say. I shook my head, I didn't have to add all of that extra junk in front of it. It would have saved time if I had just said it flat out.  
  
I doubted she liked me anyway.  
  
All of a sudden, I heard a loud, shrill scream. Not happy, not scared, not amazed. Just a scream.  
  
Lizzie came running out of the kitchen.  
  
"Oh. My. Gosh." She said. 


	11. Big News

Chapter 11: Big News  
  
Lizzie's POV  
  
"What happened? Are you okay? Should I call 911?" Gordo rushed.  
  
"No. I'm okay. I'm fine. It's just that-" I stopped. I wanted yo make sure that it actually happened, that Isabella had actually said what she said.  
  
Animated Lizzie: It can't be possible. Nope, not possible.  
  
"Tell me." Gordo help me sit down on the couch since I was so shocked.  
  
I took a deep breath. "Isabella got a record deal with Unique Records and she wants to start a solo career." I said.  
  
"And..." Gordo bit his lip.  
  
Animated Lizzie: And nothing.  
  
"And, uh, she got me a deal, too."  
  
Gordo's jaw dropped open. "Wow, that's amazing! You're so lucky! This is what you've been dreaming about your entire life. It's great!"  
  
"Yeah, it's nice and all, but..." I sighed heavily. "But... in order to sing and everything, I have to... I-I, um..."  
  
Gordo looked confused. "What?"  
  
"I have to move to Rome." I said quietly.  
  
***  
  
Matt POV  
  
"Melina, I said I was sorry!" I exclaimed. "What could I have done? That guy threw away my tape!"  
  
"I trusted you, Matt. It was such an easy thing to do. Anyone with the intelligence of a rodent could've done it. If I knew you couldn't do it, I could've sent a rat!" Melina grumbled. "I knew I should've gone with you."  
  
"Hey, didn't you miss me?" I asked, hoping she wouldn't explode.  
  
Her face softened a little. "Kinda."  
  
"I missed you." I said as sweetly as possible.  
  
She scoffed. "I can't believe you let that guy destroy your tape!"  
  
How dare she change the subject!  
  
I needed to defend myself. "How as *I* supposed to know that Giorgio was in the army or whatever? How was I supposed to know that auctioning the stuff to paparazzi was the way to do it?" I rolled my eyes.  
  
"You did it when Frankie Muniz was here." Melina pointed out.  
  
"Okay, so-ree."  
  
"No, no... you've still got the rest of your stuff. You know... we have to do something with it?" Melina stroked her chin.  
  
"But what?"  
  
None of us answered.  
  
***  
  
Gordo POV  
  
"What? No... you can't." I grabbed her arms, totally unaware of the surprised look on her face. "Don't leave me."  
  
"Gordo... I'm sorry. It's just that, oh, you know... I'll never get another chance like this in my life." She looked at me sympathetically. "It's a once-in-a-lifetime chance."  
  
"I understand *that*, but what about your life *here*?"  
  
She rolled her eyes. "What about it? I mean, think about it, Gordo... my life's horrible. Some creep sent my graduation tape all around the world, Kate just loves messing with my life, and Mrs. Ungermyer will stalk me forever. There's not much to miss."  
  
NOT MUCH TO MISS?! How could she have the nerve to say that?  
  
"But what about Miranda... and me?"  
  
Her lower lip started quivering and a tear dripped down her cheek. "That's why I don't wanna go."  
  
I sighed in relief. "Oh, so you're not going. Good." I wiped her tear away.  
  
"I don't know, Gordo. I just don't know." She burst into tears. "I'm so confused."  
  
I hugged her tightly. "Don't cry. Forget about the music deal. You can think it over later."  
  
She sniffed. "You're the best, Gordo." She kissed me softly on the forehead. "The best friend anyone could ever have." 


	12. Thoughts

Chapter 12: Thoughts  
  
A/N: Most of this chapter is everyone dissing themselves, useless rambling, and confusion, and it's really short (sorry again), but I really can't think of much to write about. My mind is blank. Don't worry, I'll get inspiration soon. (I already wrote part of the ending, it's good.) Oh, and just to let you know, the next few chapters will be pure fluff, but painful fluff where Lizzie and Gordo just kind of get closer to each other, but don't actually hook up...  
  
Lizzie POV  
  
I didn't know what to say. I wanted to go to Rome, but I really didn't want to leave the good parts of my life behind.  
  
Sure, I'd make new friends in Italy, but friends like Gordo and Miranda only came once. I'd known them forever. No one in Rome knew me for more than two weeks.  
  
But I couldn't give up such an amazing thing. Singing in front of an audience was only the beginning. I wanted to do more... like get a contract... but when the opportunity came, I wasn't able to seize it.  
  
I was so confused.  
  
What was I going to do?  
  
***  
  
Gordo's POV  
  
If she left, I'd be miserable. I didn't think I'd be able to live. But there was no stopping Lizzie McGuire. Whatever she says, goes.  
  
I was going to miss her.  
  
But I couldn't let her go.  
  
I tried to imagine life without her. It didn't seem exactly what you'd call 'pleasant'.  
  
Wasn't there any way that I could stop her from going?  
  
Not that I knew of. They day I met Lizzie was the day my life *really* began. If she left me, I'd have no life at all. The thought was unbearable.  
  
Okay, I admit it. I'm selfish. A selfish hypocrite. I wanted Lizzie all to myself. She was great at singing, but I wouldn't let her go and follow her dreams just because I liked her.  
  
How pathetic of me.  
  
It may be pathetic, but I felt strongly toward her. I needed her to live. She was my air, my moon, my sun-  
  
Okay, I'll cut the crap.  
  
The point as that she couldn't' go.  
  
I wouldn't let her.  
  
***  
  
Lizzie's POV  
  
I couldn't go just yet. Not when I knew for a fact that Gordo liked me. I would really break his heart.  
  
But then again, why should *I* care?  
  
I never have before?  
  
What I mean is that I have never cared about his feelings before. Did I care when I met Paolo? No. Did I care when I said I couldn't believe him? No. Did I care about his feelings when he got sent home? Not really.  
  
Did I care about him at all?  
  
If I didn't before, I did now.  
  
And I didn't want to break his heart one more time.  
  
And anyway, without him, my life would really be different, and I didn't want that. I knew that things changed over the course of life, but I figured Gordo would always be with me.  
  
I had to go!  
  
How long had I wanted to have my own CD come out in stores? How long had I waited for this opportunity? A long, long time. So I couldn't just pass it up!  
  
By the end of the day, I had made a decision.  
  
I wasn't making a decision just yet. 


	13. Roses

Chapter 13: Roses  
  
A/N: I realized that I was working so hard on trying to get Lizzie's personality right, I forgot about the others. For instance, Gordo was way out of character in the past couple of chapters. I'll try to make this story work, so PLEASE no more flames. Please give me nice review. I really want this story to be good.  
  
***  
  
Gordo POV (I think it's easier to write in his point of view)  
  
"Did you make up tour mind yet?" I asked Lizzie as soon as we entered the zoo. I knew she probably hadn't, but it didn't hurt ot try.  
  
Lizzie sighed. "What do *you* think?"  
  
"Oh." I frowned. "Did you tell your parents?"  
  
"Yeah, they said no way, José at first, but then Dad remembered that he got a job offer really close to Rome. Coincidence or what? Mom got all sappy and all 'Awwww, this is your dream come true.' So they said it was all up to me to make the decision. Talk about pressure." Lizzie seemed genuinely confused.  
  
I nodded solemnly, trying not to show my enthusiasm. No news was good news.  
  
" I can't believe this is happening to me, ME! Lizzie McGuire, popstar. Wow. Who knew? My life is like one of those cheesy jr. high shows on TV. A klutzy little girl turning into a huge popstar."  
  
Wait a minute. Did that mean she was GOING!?  
  
I nodded again, this time with less happiness.  
  
"But I really don't want to leave everything behind..." Tears sprung her eyes.  
  
I sighed, mainly for two reasons. One was a sigh of relief, that she might not be going. The other reason was because she was crying. I hated it when she cried. If she cried, I felt like crying. It was up to me to change the subject.  
  
"Ummm... Lizzie? I'll be back in two seconds. Can you wait for me?" I said, getting a brilliant idea.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Oh... somewhere."  
  
"Ooookay. I'll be right here, in front of the monkey cages."  
  
I ran off.  
  
***  
  
"What? Out of red? How can you be out of red roses?" I demanded. "That's like Ethan being dateless to a dance!"  
  
I was at the most expensive flower shop in Hillridge. They get flowers from all over the world. Getting flowers from them meant something big.  
  
So how could they be out of red roses!?  
  
"Look, little boy, who you need red roses for?" The store clerk, who wasn't being exactly pleasant and cooperative with me, asked. "Try some other shop that you can *afford*."  
  
My mouth dropped open. One, I HATED it when someone called me 'little'. It just reminded me that I was short. Two, this clerk had no right to estimate how much money I had in my wallet. Even though I had lost my allowance until tenth grade, I had earned some extra money especially for this.  
  
"They're for someone very important. And I can afford Ranae's just perfectly, thank." I scoffed.  
  
My outburst didn't seem to change the guy's opinion. "How 'important' of a person?"  
  
"My best friend in the world." I stated, and as soon as the words left my mouth, I knew I had made a mistake.  
  
"Well, then, get her yellow. Red, for love, yellow's for friendship."  
  
I knew there was no arguing with him. Was he related to Mrs. Ungermyer or something? I sighed. "Fine. A bouquet of yellow flowers, please."  
  
This wasn't good. The whole reason I was buying Lizzie flowers was to impress her, to show her how much I liked her. Not to tell her that we were just friends. That was one plan ruined.  
  
As I walked back to the zoo, I scolded myself. I wanted to bang my head somewhere. "Gordo, Gordo, Gordo. Stupid Gordo."  
  
"Hey." Lizzie greeted me as I entered the zoo. "Where were you?"  
  
"Um..." Okay, don't blow this, Gordon. "I got you these." I said, revealing the flowers from behind my back.  
  
Her eyes lit up. "Thanks, Gordo!" He hugged me, almost crushing the flowers. "But why?"  
  
Yeah, Gordon, why *did* you get her flowers? "I-uh... wanted to."  
  
Real smooth, Gordo.  
  
She stopped hugging me and accepted the flowers. "Oh, yellow!" She exclaimed. "For friendship! You're so brilliant!"  
  
My heart sank. "You're welcome." I muttered.  
  
She had said 'For friendship.'  
  
Did she really think of me that way, nothing else? After she had kissed me numerous times, after all that we had in Rome... she still thought of me as her friend?  
  
Well, I *did* get her yellow roses. 


	14. Peacocks

Chapter 14: Relating to a Peacock  
  
A/N: Okay, this chapter had Gordo's POV, but had Animated Lizzie in it. I'm beginning to miss Animated Lizzie. It may seem weird, but flow with me here.  
  
***  
  
Gordo POV  
  
"Please, Lizzie, can we please move on? I'm sick of watching the Alvin and the chipmunks." I said about an hour later, still trying to get over the pain of my plan being ruined.  
  
"They're not *chipmunks*, Gordo. They're prairie dogs. And I thought you were the smart one. Aren't they so cute?"  
  
Animated Lizzie: There are three things that are cute in this world. Josh Hartnett, prairie dogs, and that top I saw at the Style Shack.  
  
I rolled my eyes. "They're adorable. Now can we go? I wanna get curly fries."  
  
"Wait! Give me your video camera for one second."  
  
I sighed and handed her the camera.  
  
"See, these are the things that you should be making documentaries on. Not running shoes and space aliens."  
  
Animated Lizzie: Well, actually, I don't think he should be making documentaries at all... I mean, there are eight million more things to do in the world. Like one, video taping prairie dogs.  
  
"Fine. You stay here. I'm going to go get my curly fries." I said, running to the restaurant across from the prairie dog pen. I ordered them and waited for Lizzie to get away from those squirrel things.  
  
"Finally!" I exclaimed. "Now let's go see the peacocks. I want to check them out."  
  
"Whoa, Gordo, since when are you interested in peacocks?" Lizzie asked, bewildered.  
  
"Since, forever."  
  
Animated Lizzie: Right. Gordo, a peacock lover. And I'm Britany Spears.  
  
"You know, you're not a good liar."  
  
"Fine, Miranda asked me to get her peacock feathers before she left. She was going to make earrings..." I said, not sure why I had to lie about that.  
  
Maybe because those earrings were going to be Lizzie's birthday present!  
  
"...or something." I added.  
  
"Ooookay." Lizzie looked at me strangely.  
  
Animated Lizzie: There is something weird going on around here...  
  
***  
  
"Oh, my gosh! Gordo, look at that!" Lizzie pointed at the peacock that was spreading it's feathers.  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's trying to impress that peahen!" She pulled me toward the place she was pointing at. "That's so sweet!"  
  
Animated Lizzie: I wish I had a guy who spread his feathers to impress me. But instead, I'm stuck with Ethan's 'Yo, wassup, Lizzie!'  
  
I looked at the scene, even though I wasn't in the mood since I felt so rejected. It was amazing. I had never seen a peacock spread his feathers before. It looked like the male was putting all his effort in to impress the peahen. It was truly sweet.  
  
"Oh, look! She's playing hard to get." Lizzie said, watching the peahen walk away uninterested.  
  
The peacock flew in front of her and showed his feathers even more. He looked almost... desperate. ( I had to stop listening to Lizzie.) The peahen just kept going away from him, not even giving him a chance. Finally, he gave up and looked at a tree with his head lowered. I swear, that's really what it looked like.  
  
Maybe animals really *do* have feelings.  
  
It started to rain.  
  
Lizzie's mouth dropped open. "You know what this means? The peacock's crying." She joked.  
  
I punched her in the arm and smiled.  
  
She ran away from the peacock display, trying to escape the rain, and I gave the little peacock one last look before I caught up with Lizzie.  
  
"I know how you feel." I said. "Girls just don't get it." 


	15. Kate's Party and Clothes

Chapter 15: Kate's Party and Clothes  
  
A/N: GET HILARY'S CD YA'LL! It's weird how you can get inspiration... from sleeping, from watching a TV show, or from simply reading Tic-Tac's fanfics. :)  
  
Hey, I just found something I'm good at! I have really great ideas for music videos on the Metamorphosis CD. If anyone wants to hear my ideas, just e-mail me at s_mittal12@yahoo.com with one of these songs (I haven't thought of more yet.)  
  
1. So Yesterday  
  
2. Come Clean (This one's cool!)  
  
3. Where Did I Go Right?  
  
4. Anywhere But Here (This one's in the works, still getting ideas)  
  
5. Love Just Is  
  
6. Metamorphosis  
  
7. Working It Out  
  
And, moving on...  
  
***  
  
Lizzie's POV  
  
"Look, I got mail!" I exclaimed, sorting though the day's mail after getting home in the rain. "That barely ever happens!"  
  
"Ooh, mail, yay." Gordo rolled his eyes sarcastically as he dried himself off with a towel. "Who's it from? Brad Pitt?"  
  
I punched his in the arm and looked at the return address. "Oh, weird." I said, pointed to the upper left-hand corner of the envelope. "It's from Kate!"  
  
"Kate sends *you* mail?" Gordo's eyes widened. "Did something happen in Rome that I should know about?"  
  
Animated Lizzie: Yeah, Kate became nice, and almost became my friend. But you don't need to know that.  
  
"No! We didn't become friends again, I promise. That'd be really weird." I studied the fancy writing. "It's definitely Kate's handwriting, though."  
  
"Well, open it!" Gordo urged.  
  
I tope open the envelope and looked at the card. "She's having a party." I said, reading the card out loud.  
  
*Party at Kate's!  
  
July 10th at 7:30 pm.  
  
P.S: Chaperone is my mom. And I invited the whole class, so don't think that you're special or whatever. My mom made me invite all the nerds, too.*  
  
Gordo rolled his eyes. "Figures. Kate can't have anyone accidentally think that they're cool."  
  
I laughed.  
  
"So... wanna go?"  
  
He smiled. "I didn't get an invite. You did."  
  
"It says *everyone's* invited, and everyone includes you." I pointed out.  
  
"Oh, and now I'm suddenly I'm part of everybody?"  
  
I rolled my eyes. He could be so weird sometimes. "Yes." I said, grinning. "So, are you going?"  
  
He chuckled. "Remember the last time Kate had a party?"  
  
Animated Lizzie: Oh, do I ever.  
  
"But his one won't be like that." I insisted, squeezing out the water from my hair. " Kate's mom's the chaperone this time."  
  
He looked thoughtful. "Um... why not?"  
  
***  
  
No POV (A/N: I dunno why, I just didn't feel like writing from someone's POV. Lol.)  
  
Lizzie beamed at Gordo and his heart skipped a beat. Why must this always happen to him!? Why couldn't he just talk to Lizzie without getting so heart-wrenchingly nervous? After all that had happened, in Rome, the murder mystery party, why was he still petrified of his very best friend?  
  
Lizzie went upstairs to chose an outfit, although the party wasn't for a week. Gordo sighed. "I've gotta start hanging out with some more guys." He mumbled, trudging his drenched shoes upstairs to Lizzie's room.  
  
"How about this?" Lizzie asked, holding up a cute little green top. Although Gordo didn't specifically like the t-shirt, he muttered a "Sure."  
  
She scoffed. "No..." Lizzie showed him a pink satin shirt with a hint of glimmer on it. "This?"  
  
He sighed and rested his head in his arms. "I'm going home, okay?" He said, hoping to get away from this sheer torture. It was nice to help Lizzie, actually, *more* than nice, but when the clothes-crazy part of her obtained her mind, he would just drop dead of boredness.  
  
"It's raining, Gordo!" She exclaimed, as if going home was the most ridiculous idea in the history of earth. "You have to stay here until it stops."  
  
He groaned.  
  
A/N: Pointless chapter. Ooh, fun. I know it was horribly pathetic, but hey, it's Labor Day (well, almost) give a girl a break. At least I updated. I just wanted to get this chapter out of the way. You'll probably like the next chapter, because even thought it is also pointless, it's cute. 


	16. Never Be Like That

Chapter 16: Never Be Like That  
  
Gordo's POV  
  
"You know what, Gordo?" Lizzie asked as she was trying to find her towel. "My parents forgot that they grounded me."  
  
"Uh... great." What exactly were you supposed to say to something like that?  
  
She pulled out a black towel with a red palm tree on it. "Okay, let's go."  
  
It was two days after Lizzie had received Kate's invitation in the mail, and now we were on our way to Waterslide Wonderland, the place we had missed out on going because of Rome. Yeah, it took thirty-six hours to get there, but, as long as Lizzie was with me, I didn't care.  
  
"Kids, ready?" Mrs. McGuire called up, as if on cue.  
  
I came running down the stairs and dashed into the car, as Lizzie carefully thought over the things she might have forgotten.  
  
Waterslide Wonderland, here we come!  
  
***  
  
"Wow!" Lizzie exclaimed. "This place is huge!"  
  
I glanced around. I saw 'Banana Split', 'Water Tornado', 'Mediterranean Challenge', 'Tropical Twist', and many more slides, rides, and pools. "Yeah, I know." I said.  
  
Lizzie looked amazing that day. She had on a black bikini with strung seashells for straps, and her towel was wrapped around her waist. Her hair flowed down her shoulders, and it took all the energy I had to keep from tuck a stray strand behind her ear. I could stare at her all day. If Matt hadn't yelled in my ear so loudly, I probably would have.  
  
"Race you to the top of Banana Split!" Matt cried.  
  
The three of us took off towards the enormous yellow slide (the park's main attraction).  
  
"Kids, be careful!" I heard Mrs. McGuire's voice calling behind us.  
  
We did listen. Matt was already climbing the steps, I was running past the ice cream booth, and Lizzie trailed behind, right by the deep end of the pool. I was about to get onto the thirtieth step up or so (Matt had vanished) when I heard a shriek.  
  
"OW!"  
  
I spun around. around. Lizzie was lying at the bottom of the steps. Oh no. She had fallen! "Oh, god." I mumbled, running down the steps to help her up.  
  
"Lizzie!" I exclaimed. "Are you okay?"  
  
She started panting and pointed to her knee, which was scraped up. "I fell down that step." She said, motioning toward the seventh or eighth step.  
  
"Are you okay?" I repeated, helping her up.  
  
She nodded. "I'm fine... I just need someone to carry me up to the top." She put a hand on her forehead and sighed dramatically.  
  
I scoffed. "Right."  
  
She fluttered her eyelashes. "Please?" She begged. "I couldn't *possibly* make it up all of those stairs."  
  
"HEY! LIZZIE, GORDO, QUIT YOUR FLIRTING AND GET UP HERE!" Matt screamed from the top of the slide.  
  
Flirting? Who said anything about flirting? Me and Lizzie weren't flirting! We were... joking... or something.  
  
Right?  
  
***  
  
Lizzie's POV  
  
Wow, the line was LONG for the Banana Split. You'd think the entire city of Hillridge was standing in line right there.  
  
I sighed and put my elbow on the metal railing, resting my head in my hand. Gordo was ahead of me in line, and he was talking to this guy in front of him about some weird old movie.  
  
He looked really nice today, with his Hawaiian-print swimsuit and his unruly mess of chocolate hair. Looked like he had used conditioner lately, because his curls looked so soft. Over the past few weeks, he had gotten a nice tan, which made his eyes stand out like sapphire glass marbles.  
  
I looked around at the other people, and noticed this couple in the other line (there were two lines leading to the slide). He guy had his arms wrapped around the girls waist, and she was giggling uncontrollably in his ear. I saw him tickling her and she giggled even harder. Then he pressed his forehead against hers and she stopped, staring into his eyes.  
  
I smirked. I don't know why, but whenever I see couples flirting, it just seems so funny and pathetic to me. I hit Gordo's arm with my free hand.  
  
He turned away from the man, and turned to me. "What?"  
  
"Look." I mouthed, motioning to the couple.  
  
Now, the guy (who wasn't very good-looking, just muscular) was rubbing his face all over the girl while she closed her eyes and giggled. I hated girls like that, all bubbly and giggly and so... girlish. She had probably never eaten anything over 10 calories. She was tiny, and was wearing a string bikini and probably hadn't gotten sweaty playing basketball in her entire life.  
  
The couple disgusted me.  
  
Gordo seemed like he wasn't very interested in them. "What?" He asked. "It's just a couple."  
  
Animated Lizzie: Yeah, and they make me want to barf.  
  
"I'll never going to be like that... you know with a boyfriend who cares about only flirting and stuff, always kissing and smiling, but when bad times come around, he's not even near." I whispered angrily, not sure what was ticking me off. It just... did.  
  
I watched the guy swap spit with her and tickle her back and I seriously thought I was going to hurl.  
  
"Really?" Gordo raised his eyebrows. "Is this really Lizzie McGuire speaking?"  
  
I punched him in the arm. "I happen to be serious here. I want a real relationship, not one based on stereotypical teenagers, you know, macho guys and tiny model-like girls." I frowned. "Wow. I sound like you."  
  
"Whatever, Lizzie." He said.  
  
I didn't care was anyone said. I was never going to be like that. I wanted a real boyfriend, not a guy who wants nothing but a trophy to show off to everyone. But so far, I wasn't having much luck. 


	17. Spin The Bottle

Chapter 17: Spin the Bottle  
  
A/N: Wow! I've been getting a LOT of reviews. A TON. Thank you!! Hey, I think I'm psychic. LOL. It's weird, though. Any song that's stuck in my head, automatically comes on the radio. Like today, 'Swing, Swing' by the All American Rejects was stuck in my head, since morning. But I just turned on the radio, and I haven't heard this song for weeks, and it's on right now! This has happened to me millions and trillions of times. Weird, ain't it? Wait this has nothing to do with After Rome... sorry I haven't updated for so long...  
  
~HAPPY SWEET SIXTEEN, HILARY! :)~  
  
Another chapter of snooze-city. Yup. Who would even bother reading this these days? Writer's Block, I tell you. My eight-year-old brother could write better stuff than this. (actually, no he couldn't, but yeah...)  
  
***  
  
Lizzie POV  
  
"I don't know why I even bother coming. This is going to be so incredibly dull." Gordo complained. "All the girls are going to do is gossip and flirt, and all the guys are going to do is talk about sports and flirt. Where do I fit in?"  
  
I rolled my eyes. "Get a grip, Gordo. It's just a party."  
  
He sighed. "Yeah."  
  
I rang the doorbell, and Kate answered. "Hi." She said snootily. "Come in."  
  
I looked inside her house. It looked the same as it did the last time I was there. Big, pretty, fancy, everything that could possibly hint that she was rich, gleamed in the light of the chandelier.  
  
As Gordo and I tried to find the punch bowl, he pulled me to a side and whispered in my ear. "Hey, Lizzie? Did you make up your mind about Rome yet?"  
  
That question came as a shock to me. Did I make up my mind, he asks? Over all the excitement between Waterslide Wonderland, Kate's party and everything, I had almost forgotten about Rome.  
  
I sighed. "No."  
  
I saw his face drop and then his lips twitched into a little smile. "Okay."  
  
After that, we kind of split up, but what he had said still was caught in my head. I knew I had to make up my mind soon. Isabella was calling every two days or so, asking for an answer. And every time I would answer with 'I don't know.'  
  
I knew Gordo was hoping that I would say no, and I knew Isabella was counting on me to say yes. It was really getting to my head. I wished someone could've just *told* me which one was better.  
  
I had put this off long enough. Everyone wanted an answer. They'd waited long enough.  
  
I shook my head and headed toward the dance floor. 'Well,' I thought, 'Let them wait a little bit longer.'  
  
***  
  
"Okay, everyone, we're going to play Spin the Bottle!" Kate announced, grinning at us.  
  
"Spin the Bottle? Isn't that a little nineteen eighties?" I whispered to Gordo. He shrugged and made a face.  
  
"I just hope I don't get trapped in a closet with Kate."  
  
I giggled.  
  
"Everyone, sit down on the carpet. I'll go get the bottle." Kate disappeared.  
  
I kneeled down onto the carpet next to Gordo and Ethan. "Hey, Ethan." I smiled at him. It wasn't a flirtatious smile or anything, just a plain friendly smile. I didn't like him anymore. I *couldn't*. He was all Kate's.  
  
"Yo, Lizzie, what's going on?"  
  
"Nothing, really."  
  
"Cool."  
  
"Yup."  
  
Gordo was especially interested in this conversation for some odd reason. Maybe it was because he wasn't used to such casual conversations between me and Ethan. Or maybe it was because... I don't know. But it was some weird look he was giving us.  
  
Before I could ask him what was so interesting, Kate returns with the bottle promised. "Okay, I'm going to spin first, and then it goes to my right. You guys go in that" She pointed. "closet. You have to stay in there for ten minutes. Okay?" She flatly laid down the rules and the game began.  
  
The girls backed away, and Kate spun the bottle nervously.  
  
Of course, it landed on Ethan. I couldn't resist the urge to roll my eyes. I mean, how obvious can you possibly get? She rigged something up, I just don't know how or *what*, for that matter.  
  
And surprisingly, I wasn't apocalyptic like I thought I would be. Just like, 'oh, okay, Kate in a closet with Ethan. Big whoop.'  
  
Didn't I like Ethan anymore?  
  
Gordo edged closer to me and smiled. "I'm glad that's not me. I don't know *what* I would've done."  
  
I laughed as we watched Kate and Ethan gladly enter the closet. They shut the door and it was dead silent for the next ten minutes. We were all caught in tension. Would they kiss? Or was Kate, Queen Kate, to chicken to kiss someone?  
  
Ten very short minutes afterward, Kate bursts through the door with Ethan. They didn't looked 'messed up', except a little lipgloss mark on Ethan's cheek. Murmurs went through the room, and Kate sat down between me and Taylor, not saying a word. Ethan was--get this--blushing.  
  
"Okay." She said in her syrupy-sweet voice. "Lizzie, you're next."  
  
My eyes widened. "Me?"  
  
She nodded. "...to my right, remember?" She looked at me with raised eyebrows. That was so not fair! She had sat down next to me on purpose! She set me up! That little sneak! I'd show her...  
  
I sighed. "Looks like old Kate is back." I whispered to Gordo.  
  
He shrugged.  
  
"Come on, Lizzie, we don't have all night." Kate tried to intimidate me by looking at the clock.  
  
"Um..." I was shaking now.  
  
She looked at me again, eyebrows as high as Mount Everest.  
  
"Okay." I took a deep breath and reached for the bottle. 


	18. Decision

Chapter 18: Decision  
  
A/N: Twist! A BIG twist you guys are going to hate me for. Oh, well. Kill me if you want to... but that means the story won't get finished. Trust it's a nice long beautiful happy ending. Just not now. This will have about 22 or 23 chapters, okay? So, yeah there are some left.  
  
You won't believe what I did today. See, there's this guy I used to have this crush on, David, and I haven't seen him since second grade (he switched schools), but today me and my best friend rode our bikes to his house. And we saw him. We didn't plan to, but after four years... it felt so weird. He's so different! Not bad different... just different. It was so awkward because he actually recognized us. It's... odd. It about gave and Judie heart attacks. LOL, moving on...  
  
Gordo or no Gordo... Kiss or no kiss... we'll just have to see about that, won't we *winks*.  
  
***  
  
Gordo's POV  
  
I took a deep breath as she touched the bottle. Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale... I thought silently. It'll be okay. Who cares who it lands on? It shouldn't effect me in any way. Then why was I so nervous?  
  
She uneasily spun the bottle, flicking her wrist so it would go faster. She looked so beautiful when she was nervous... I couldn't help but stare at her as if she were a display of gold and silver and sapphires. She was so much more valuable to me than all of those things. If I were to lose her, I would go into horror mode.  
  
Why, oh why, god, did she have to have a gift for singing.  
  
Yes, the selfishness again. I couldn't help it. Tt was always there, that ache, that pain for her, haunting me, and after that kiss, I wasn't sure what I wanted anymore. I knew I wanted her, I always did. But how much? And in what way? Did I want her as my girlfriend? My best friend? My wife?  
  
'Whoa, slow down, little man.' I said, breathing in one last time. 'You just said 'wife'. That word shouldn't be in my vocabulary until *after* college.'  
  
I stared at the bottle. It seemed to run in little circles forever, over and over and over until I was about to go nuts when it stopped.  
  
On me.  
  
No, seriously. Me.  
  
Lizzie had to kiss me.  
  
The room suddenly seemed a lot smaller, as if it were only Lizzie and I, Lizzie looking ravishing, and I sweating my palms away.  
  
I glanced around (anywhere except Lizzie's face) as the room swept with murmurs. "Well, what are you waiting for?" Kate said, on her hips. "Go!"  
  
I got up timidly, and Lizzie did the same. I walked to the closet, eyes closed.  
  
How could this happen to me?  
  
It wasn't necessarily (lol spelling word there) bad, but still... what was I to do? I couldn't take the risk of kissing her again. Too many questions would follow that.  
  
But then what *were* we going to do in a trapped closet for ten minutes?  
  
I could feel my voice catch in my throat like a bullfrog and my arms and legs stiffen. I clenched my fists, trying to prove somehow that this one another one of those insane dreams.  
  
Lizzie and I entered the closet, and Kate gleefully shut the door. I licked my lips and my knees started knocking.  
  
"So...?" I started.  
  
"So...?" Lizzie whispered simultaneously.  
  
"Um..."  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
After that there was a long, long silence, and although I couldn't see her face in the darkness of the closet, I could tell she was sweating, too.  
  
I had been in this closet with Lizzie before. Really, I had. When Kate threw her so-called 14th Birthday Bash. But Miranda was there before with us. It didn't feel anything like it did now.  
  
'Not fair,' I thought. 'I'm not being fair. I like Lizzie, and then God lets this one miracle happen, and what am I doing? Regretting it? You're in a closet with Lizzie! You're supposed to kiss! Get with the program, Gordon!'  
  
I remembered that night so clearly, even though it was a couple weeks ago. Just "Gordo?" "What?" And she kissed me. It was so spur-of-the-moment. She didn't intend to do it, I knew for sure. But now... they were literally pushing us to kiss. And I wasn't sure if I liked that.  
  
"Gordo?" Lizzie asked, her voice breaking.  
  
I almost gasped in excitement. 'Remember what she did the last time she said that?' was my first thought. But then I thought back.  
  
'Why is her voice like that, as if she if ready to cry? Great, Gordon, you've upset her. Just swell.'  
  
"What?"  
  
"I-I, uh..." She stuttered. "I mean, I... I'm sorry, Gordo." She whispered.  
  
Sorry? Huh?  
  
"What?" I asked again. "Sorry?"  
  
She took a deep breath. "Gordo... I-I'm going to Rome."  
  
A/N: AHHHHHHHH! NO! Don't murder me, please! I know you're mad... but it'll be okay, I promise. Really. Don't flame me here... I'm building suspense. Sorry so short... I don't really have much time... but I'm proud of this chappie. Nice vocab and good writing skills. It's the mass consumption of English homework they're making us do, I know it. ^_^ 


	19. Farewell

Chapter 19: Farewell  
  
A/N: Oh, I bet you can guess what will happen in this chapter without even looking. It kind of gives it away. This is just really brief and short, though.  
  
Ha! He doesn't kiss her in the last chappie! Whatcha gonna do... sue me? Trust me, though, it's L/G. Lots of L/G!  
  
***  
  
Lizzie's POV  
  
I stared at him intently, swinging as if his life depended on it.  
  
It had been three weeks since Kate's party, and ever since, Gordo had been avoiding me like oil to water. Miranda was due to be back next week, and I still hadn't told her. It was moving day. In less than three hours, I'd be on my way to my new home... Italy.  
  
I knew that I would miss him terribly, but I knew I had made the right decision. I mean, after I was rich and famous, I could come visit Gordo and Miranda whenever I wanted. And there was always e-mail. And I'd make new friends.  
  
But a tear still stung my eye as I watched his hair bounce up and down, up and down with the move of the swing. I knew he couldn't see me. But I could see him, and it was bad enough.  
  
Animated Lizzie: Just get it over with!  
  
I took a deep breath and continued walking toward the Gordon's house.  
  
"Hey." He mumbled when he saw me approaching.  
  
"Gordo, do you want to come to the airport with us?" I asked softly. "Because if you don't, I understand."  
  
He smiled. "Why wouldn't I want to go?" He said, looking as if he were talking about going to my funeral instead of my farewell party.  
  
I smiled back at him and watched as his smiled disappeared. "Come on then."  
  
"Now?" He looked shocked.  
  
I nodded.  
  
"You're-you're going now?" He stammered, looking at his shoes. "Already?" He whispered.  
  
I blinked as a large gust of wind made me shiver.  
  
"Here." He took off his jacket and draped it over my shoulders. "Something to remember me by."  
  
I tear trickled down my cheek and he followed me down the streets, to my house, to the place I was leaving forever.  
  
***  
  
We didn't exchange a word the entire word there, except once.  
  
"Did you tell Mirada?"  
  
"No."  
  
"That means I'll have to tell her."  
  
"Sorry... I didn't have the guts."  
  
"It's okay."  
  
The rest of the car ride was silent; even Matt and Melina didn't say anything. Everyone was being so quiet... as if... as if who knows what? It was so strange, watching Gordo looking out the window. I could've sworn I once saw a tear trickle down his cheek, but I blinked and it was gone. I pulled his jacket tighter around me.  
  
When we got to the airport, I didn't move a muscle. I didn't want to go... at least not yet. Gordo was mad at me. I could tell. A few years ago, when he was mad at me, he'd be all mean and rude, but lately... lately when he got mad he was just quiet all the time, and never looked me in the eye, as if to show me how disappointed in me he was. And I knew it. He was mad.  
  
He had a right to be. I was leaving him. I knew he'd expected me to stay... but I couldn't live my life the way he wanted it, you know? I couldn't make everyone happy.  
  
"Bye." He said quietly, avoiding eye contact. "I'll miss you."  
  
"I'm not going yet." I pointed out, swinging my backpack onto my shoulder.  
  
He smiled, and I knew for sure that this time I saw a squeeze through his eye.  
  
It made me feel so guilty. As if I had made the wrong decision or something. It was the last thing I wanted... to hurt Gordo. He had this poor, sensitive soul, that just made you feel so mad at yourself when you upset him. I usually didn't see Gordo this miserable, but it hurt so much.  
  
"Promise me, Gordo. Promise me that even though we'll be in different countries, that..." I started, but Gordo cut me off.  
  
"I've got your back, McGuire." He said.  
  
I grinned. "Thanks."  
  
And as my family gathered all of their gear, we stepped into the airport.  
  
"Lizzie... I'll miss you." Gordo said, and pulled something out of his backpack. "Sorry if it's a little smushed, but..." He held it out to me.  
  
It was a rose. A single red rose. My face lit up as I saw it, and took it from his fingers. "Oh, Gordo..." I sighed. "I'll miss you too."  
  
"I'll e-mail you every single day."  
  
"I'll let you be the first one to hear my album."  
  
"I'll come see you."  
  
"I'll come see *you*."  
  
"I'll get accepted to a college in Italy."  
  
"I'll... I'll miss you." I said, smiling and clutching my rose.  
  
***  
  
Gordo's POV  
  
'Do it, Gordo, do it!' a voice urged inside my head. I tried everything I could to make it shut up, but it kept talking to me, begging for me to kiss her.  
  
I wanted to, you'll have to understand that. If I didn't... I'd never know if she liked me or not. But I couldn't risk it... I didn't want our friendship to end... especially after all these years... and now, when she was leaving forever...  
  
But if I didn't kiss her now, then I'd spend my whole life wondering what would've happened if I did. And I couldn't take that idea.  
  
I studied her. I couldn't believe she was going. I mean, this entire time, I had somehow thought that she... that she wouldn't pick Rome. It seemed so out of the question that I didn't even consider it. I didn't give it a second thought. It seemed so obvious that she'd stay here at first... but that party, oh, that party...  
  
I wasn't going to see her ever again. She had to go in a few minutes. If I didn't kiss her... I don't know what would happen, but if definitely wouldn't have been good.  
  
So I gathered up all my wits, pushed aside my questions that were still burned on my brain about the *last time* this happened, put my hand to her cheek and kissed her. 


	20. A Talk With Mother

Chapter 20: A Talk With Mother  
  
A/N: Whoo-hoo! Writer's Block ends! Alert the news crew! *grins* Thank you, homework! Yes, it is the magic of forcefully typing an endless list of book reports in such great grammar that encouraged me to write again! Yay! I'll be posting a chapter about every four days or so... much better than what I've been doing for a month. Sorry, life has been really hectic... *sighs* I got through it!  
  
Clear some things up for some people who are confused: I am a female, I'm a sixth grader (fifth grader when I started this), and I am eleven (twelve in February). Yeah, some people got the facts all mixed up.  
  
Wondering what happens now? Exactly what you wanted to happen. Sheesh, just giving people what they want... not to mention I've wanted this plot ever since I saw the movie... ^_~  
  
***  
  
Lizzie's POV  
  
I didn't dare kiss him back. I wanted to, oh so badly, did I want to, but I couldn't. I just couldn't. Not after what had happened in Rome. Never. This romantic tension stuff was getting out of hand. So when his hand came off my cheek, and his lips came off mine, I did the only thing I knew how at the moment.  
  
I ran.  
  
I dashed into the ladies' room, blushing like a madwoman. I slammed the door of a stall, plopped myself down on the toilet seat, and began to think.  
  
He. Had. Kissed. Me.  
  
Not on the forehead, not on the hand, not on the cheek... but smack-dab on the lips. And it felt good.  
  
And now... I wasn't sure if I had made the right decision.  
  
***  
  
Gordo's POV  
  
I watched her disappear and sighed.  
  
'It's okay, Gordon. At least you tried.' I urged myself to think, but the other half of me was screaming, 'What was that! You can't let that be your good-bye! Are you insane? Why did you kiss her? Look what you've done!'  
  
I ignored both little voices and plopped myself down on a bench and sighed. I sat there until the rest of the McGuire family appeared.  
  
"Gordo... we'll miss you." Matt said, shaking my hand. Since when was he so polite? "You've always been like a brother to me... now what?"  
  
I sighed and grinned at the same time. "Thanks."  
  
"Where's Lizzie?" Mrs. McGuire chirped as she put a little baggage tag on her carry-on.  
  
"She-she, uh, had to go to the bathroom."  
  
"Oh, okay." Mrs. McGuire said, and started walking to the restrooms herself.  
  
"As William Tell once said-" Mr. McGuire began, but I cut him off.  
  
"I'll miss you, Mr. McGuire." I smiled at him. My kind-of uncle. He'd always been there, from the day I was born... and now, he was going off to Rome, taking my little brother, and aunt, and my-what used to be-best friend with him.  
  
"I'll miss you to son." He said, embracing me in a hug. "We all will."  
  
***  
  
Lizzie's POV  
  
"Lizzie, I know you're in here." My mother's voice came clear, sharp, and demanding through the door of the stall. "Now open up and tell me what's wrong."  
  
I remained quiet, but revealed myself from the stall.  
  
I had been crying in there, so mixed up and confused, not sure if I wanted to turn back-or if I could. And I knew my mom saw them, those tear stains that remained on my cheeks, the smeared lip gloss that Gordo has caused, the mascara running into the tears, the limping hair that I wanted to pull out on account of all the stress.  
  
"Honey, do you want to talk about this?" She whispered.  
  
I looked at the ground and headed toward the lounge. Nobody was there. I plopped down on a couch and started crying. My mother sat down delicately next to me and ruffed my hair.  
  
Animated Lizzie: Don't ask if it's Gordo, don't ask if it's Gordo, *please* don't ask if it's Gordo...  
  
"Is it Gordo?"  
  
I closed my eyes. "How did you know?" I choked out.  
  
"I know these things."  
  
I arched an eyebrow.  
  
"That was some kiss he gave you, huh?"  
  
My jaw dropped open. "You *saw* that?" I exclaimed, eyes widened.  
  
She smiled lightly. "Yes, I did."  
  
"I... I just don't know what to do." I said as another tear trickled down my cheek, adding to the already existing collection. "He... I.. I can't leave him. But you can't cancel the tickets... and I'm not sure if I even want to stay... I might... I don't know. I'm so confused! I need to sort things out with him. I mean, after what happened in Rome, I just feel like things have gotten so weird between us. And this whole Rome thing... I can't believe it! It's not fair! I mean, it's like I don't have enough going on in my life already..."  
  
"Whoa, whoa, back up here... something happened in Rome besides what I know?" She looked at me as if I had lied to her.  
  
"Well..."  
  
She stared at me, and I knew she was going to make me spill.  
  
"Um... he was being really nice and I, uh.. I kissed him on the rooftop... but that's not what matters right now. I don't know, mom. Should I go? Can you change the flight? Can you help me?" I cried, jumping to my feet.  
  
"Honey... how much do you like him?" She asked, pulling me down.  
  
I sat down again, and sighed. "A lot, mom. I like him a lot. But he can't be the only thing that keeps me here... and I'm not even sure I want to stay here... And the way he kissed me..." I blushed. Here I was, talking to my mom about kissing my best friend. But she was the only one willing to listen... and to help.  
  
"It was so... needy, to put it. He seemed like he really liked me, and that he needed me."  
  
"Do you need him?"  
  
"No!" I said, exasperated. "But mom... you should have been there. At first I regretted it, but then it felt so good, as if... as if I needed him too."  
  
"Seems like you've already made up your mind."  
  
"But I don't want to stay! I want to go and make my album! I want to get away form all of this-all of it!" I paced around the lounge, bursting out in energy. "I don't see why you make me make all the decisions!"  
  
She looked at me with a sympathetic look. "Lizzie, what do you need more... Hillridge or Rome? Now don't go blowing off steam, think about it."  
  
I sighed. "I don't-"  
  
She looked at me sternly.  
  
I closed my eyes and visualized myself five years from now.  
  
One fantasy was of me, belting my heart out on a stage. People were cheering and screaming and yelling with joy and I bounced up and down, up and down, chanting the lyrics to 'What Dreams Are Made Of'. Wow, I never knew that being on a stage that the lights were so bright and you go so sweaty!  
  
Then I saw my dressing room. Lights, makeup, shoes, chaos.  
  
"You're on in fifteen minutes! Hurry!" Someone exclaimed.  
  
A whole bunch of people attacked me, added blush, eyeliner and all of that gunk, and then a whole crowd of fans mobbed me.  
  
Then it flashed and I was suddenly on a plane, alone, on my way to New York. I got there, had a concert, and flew directly to Arizona, then to Washington, then Italy, and so on. All alone.  
  
The other fantasy was me and Gordo, at the park, swinging. I was on the swing and he was pushing me.  
  
"Higher!"  
  
"I can't push any harder, you're too heavy!"  
  
"Hey!" I skidded to a stop and got off the swing. "You think I'm heavy!"  
  
"No..." He smiled at me. "You're perfect."  
  
I blushed. "Thanks."  
  
He kissed me on the cheek. "That's what I'm here for."  
  
Then it fast forwarded and rewound and the next thing I visualized was me, Miranda, and Gordo at the Digital Bean, laughing. Hard. At nothing in particular.  
  
My eyes flew open.  
  
"So...?" My mother asked, hands on her hips.  
  
"I-I want to talk to Gordo." I said. "One last time, please?"  
  
She nodded. "One last time."  
  
A/N: Weird, I know. But I couldn't do anything else! Sorry... I guess I'll do better next time. 


	21. A Change of Plans

Chapter 21: A Change of Plans  
  
A/N: Thank you to all of my reviewers and all of the people who read! Sadly, there are only, what, two or three more chapters left, including this one. Oh well. I'm going to start new ones! I'll give you a hint... I'm doing a one-shot called Be Mine, Valentine (aka Felt It?) and a full-length one called Matchmaker and maybe this one called Love Connection.  
  
I'm so sad to see this end... *sniffle sniffle* it's okay, though... I was just really mad because they kind of left us hanging at the end of LMM, and I wanted more... I'm glad to see it end like this!  
  
***  
  
Lizzie's POV  
  
I smiled at her weakly, grinning through my tears, and slowly walked out.  
  
I had no idea of what I was going to say to him. Something, I suppose, about how much I'd miss him and everything, but I couldn't be sure. I was so confused, and I didn't know if I wanted to go or not... and everyone was waiting.  
  
"Hey." Gordo smiled at me as I came out of the bathroom. He had been waiting here the whole time! "I was worried about you."  
  
"Gordo... we need to talk." I looked at the ground solemnly, trying to avoid his eyes.  
  
"If it's about-you know..." He frowned. "Then I know I was a freak. I'm sorry... I wasn't thinking, you know? I was just-I had a lack for words, and I really-"  
  
It took me a while to realize what he was talking about, and then it clicked. The kiss. Duh. "Gordo, Gordo, listen to me." I cut him off.  
  
He shut up immediately. "What?"  
  
"Do you-do you like me?"  
  
"Well of course I do, Lizzie. You're my best friend."  
  
"No, Gordo you know what I mean."  
  
"You mean...?"  
  
I sighed. "Yeah." I shook my head and stared walking nowhere in particular, but anywhere away from him. Him and his caring eyes, which seemed to just pull me in. Him and his hair, him and his smile... just anywhere away from Gordo.  
  
"I-I never really thought about it." He said, and it was obvious that he was lying. He liked me. I knew he liked me. Everyone knew. Why wouldn't he admit it?  
  
"Okay... but I-I'm rethinking some stuff."  
  
"What stuff?"  
  
"Like, going to Rome. I don't know if I want to anymore."  
  
His eyes widened. "Why?" He whispered. "It is because of..."  
  
I started pacing and sat down on a bench. "I don't know. I really don't! Why did you have to kiss me? It's like, killing me, and I really want to stay here and work everything out... but I have to go to Rome, and Miranda will be back, and everything is going to be a mess and I hate this world!" I yelled.  
  
Oh my god.  
  
Had I said that out loud?  
  
In public?  
  
I was just thinking it... but somehow it jumped out of my mouth before I could stop it. And after a while, I realized it was exactly what I wanted everyone to know.  
  
"You kissed me first." He pointed out, and although his back was toward me, I could tell he was blushing.  
  
"But I didn't mean to!"  
  
"Well I didn't either!"  
  
"So fine!"  
  
"Fine!"  
  
"FINE!"  
  
"I don't know why I kissed you in the first place!"  
  
"Me neither!"  
  
"Kissing you was the worst mistake I ever made!" He added. "I risk I wood shoe it leg in and Raegan." He mumbled softly.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"You said something!"  
  
He sighed. "I wish I could do it again and again."  
  
My eyes widened. He couldn't be serious. "Really?" I blinked at him in awe, and somehow, it wasn't hard imagining me and him, together as a couple.  
  
"Lizzie, just leave already!" He got up and started to walk away. "Go ahead and get out of my life!"  
  
***  
  
Gordo's POV  
  
I was planning to storm out of the airport, but Lizzie jumped up and grabbed me by the shoulders.  
  
The truth was, kissing Lizzie was the best thing I had ever done. I mean, I didn't care if she thought I was a creep. I couldn't let her leave without feeling her lips on mine one last time.  
  
It was weird, how this little crush on her became this big... thing. She was no longer my best friend who I thought was cute. There was an ache for her now, and without her with me, I felt empty. It seemed to pathetic, but Lizzie was now my everything. I gave up a trip in Rome for her... I could give anything to make her happy.  
  
And when she kissed me on the roof... I was so filled with joy that I never once thought that it was just pity. It felt so good, and I think it's when I realized that I truly liked her.  
  
"What do you want?" I snapped.  
  
"Can we please just talk about this?"  
  
"No."  
  
And before I knew it, her arms were fastened around my neck, and she was so close I could smell her breath. "Gordo, I think I'm going."  
  
"As if I could care any less."  
  
The fact was, I was depressed. If she hadn't had me pinned to the ground, I'd probably go around cursing.  
  
"Gordo... I'll miss you. Remember me." She said, looking deeply into my eyes. I don't know what part of me made me respond, but before I knew it, I was talking. "I will, Lizzie." I said softly, wanting to hug her.  
  
"Aaugh! You are so slow sometimes!" She exclaimed.  
  
Before I could answer with a 'what', she was leaning closer to me. And closer, and closer and closer until she was touching my lips. She pulled me close to her, and started kissing.  
  
I couldn't resist. She was tickling the back of my neck, urging me to go ahead and kiss her back. And for whatever reason she was doing this for, I didn't care at the moment. I was too busy pressing my lips against hers.  
  
This wasn't like the others. The first one, although magical, wasn't like this. The second one was lame (especially on my part). But now... now it felt so right.  
  
I tightened my grip around her waist and continued to kiss her.  
  
Mmmmm, her lips tasted like vanilla or something. And they were so wet... boy, this felt good.  
  
But then she snapped away.  
  
"You get it now?" She practically yelled into my ear. "I'm staying, Gordo."  
  
I was taken aback. First she disses me, yells at me, then talks me up and then kisses me, and then starts yelling again.  
  
Ah, she was so perfect.  
  
"S-staying?" I stuttered. "You mean you're not leaving me?"  
  
"No." She brushed her lips against my cheek and I shivered. "I couldn't leave you even if I tried."  
  
What was going on here? Was she saying she liked me?  
  
"Good." I hugged her, not sure of what we were right now. We certainly weren't friends anymore, that much was clear. And we definitely weren't boyfriend/girlfriend. But then... what were we? "Because I don't ever want to lose you."  
  
Whoa, was that really me talking?  
  
"And the truth is," She started, breaking away from me, "I never quite thanked you enough for what you did for me in Rome."  
  
I smiled. "Yes you did. You kissed me that night, and it made all of my dreams come true..."  
  
She blushed. "You know, up until now I thought that kiss was just a thank you, but Gordo, believe me, it was more."  
  
I grinned. "Really?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
A/N: Not the end, not the end, not the end! Well, this is the end, really, but, I have an epilogue! 


	22. What Dreams Are Made Of

Epilogue/Chapter 22: What Dreams Are Made Of  
  
A/N: Well, here it is, your epilogue. And if you don't like it, don't blame me because I tried, and that's all that matters. I know that you all have been waiting forever to see the ending of this, and I don't want to disappoint you, but I'm sorry it couldn't be any better. And this year, I am truly busy, and I put a homework assignment off to eleven at night just so I could write the previous chapter. I personally, like this chapter, so... maybe you will too.  
  
L+G 4EVER!  
  
***  
  
Gordo's POV  
  
"We're done!" I exclaimed.  
  
It was a week later, and the McGuires and I were done unpacking all of their belongings. It was a lot of work, scurrying in and out of the house, and canceling their flight, and hauling all of those suitcases home... but it was worth it.  
  
I don't if you would call me and Lizzie a couple... but it sure seemed like it. It wasn't etched in stone, and neither of us mentioned it... but every now and then she kissed m eon the cheek, or whispered in my ear, and I couldn't believe that she was mine.  
  
Our parents seemed to notice that there was a little more than a friendly vibe going on between us, but they kept their mouths shut. I guessed that meant the approved.  
  
Miranda was due home today, and as soon as I put the box of cooking utensils in the McGuire's kitchen, we were to go pick her up.  
  
Lizzie and I were nervous. Or at least, I was. What were we going to tell Miranda? What if she didn't like the fact that we were kind of... going out? And what if Lizzie didn't consider us as a couple? Should I keep my mouth shut? Miranda wasn't stupid... she would obviously figure out that we were sort of dating soon. So it felt weird to hide it from her.  
  
I wondered this and more as I stared out the window of the McGuire's car. My mother and father were meeting us at the airport, and we'd greet the Sanchezs together.  
  
"So, Gordo..." Lizzie started, searched for something to say. "I wonder if Miranda's changed."  
  
"She was only gone for a month and a half, Lizzie! Unless she died her hair pink and bleached her skin, I think she'll look the same."  
  
"Well, yeah, but a moth and a half is a lot. She missed out on a lot of things." She said, playing with her fingers.  
  
I got the hint. Lizzie was saying that Miranda wasn't there for the murder mystery party, or the yearbook incident, or Rome... or the fact that Lizzie and I were no longer 'just friends'. She was saying she hoped that Miranda didn't mind.  
  
"Yeah... I wished she went to Rome with us." I said softly as we pulled into the parking lot at the airport. I climbed out of the car, and Lizzie followed at my heels.  
  
"She would've figured in a second that Paolo was a liar, and that the right guy was in front of me the whole time." She smiled and clutched my hand.  
  
I bit the insides of my cheeks to keep from blushing. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that she was talking about me. I looked at the ground and we walked toward the airport behind the McGuires in silence, hand in hand.  
  
***  
  
Lizzie's POV  
  
All I could wish was that Miranda *hadn't* watched the IMVAs on television. I wanted to tell her myself about my magical adventure in Rome... especially the end of it.  
  
Miranda had hinted more than once, that Gordo and I should be more than friends. I thought she was absolutely insane until recently. I mean, there I was, holding Gordo's hand, talking about how he was the right guy. And if she saw us, she would fire questions at us like crazy... and who knows if she would approve?  
  
It wasn't that I didn't want her here, it was just that... I don't know. I was nervous. Nervous of how she would act. Nervous of how *we* would act. Nervous of everything.  
  
I had broken the news to Isabella, and she said it was okay. Something about deciding between true love and fame... I didn't really listen. But if she was hinting that Gordo was my true love, well then she needed to cut back on the poetry. Gordo might be my boyfriend, but true love...  
  
Maybe.  
  
We were now sitting in the most uncomfortable chairs in the universe, waiting for Miranda to come out. Her plane had arrived (it was early) and people were streaming out, but no sign of the Sanchezs. I almost wished that she wouldn't come out.  
  
And then I saw her.  
  
She ran toward us, as her parents trailed behind her and started chatting with my parents and the Gordons.  
  
She squealed. "Hey, you guys!"  
  
"Hey!" I exclaimed, hugging her. "How was Mexico?"  
  
She raised an eyebrow. "Hot."  
  
I giggled.  
  
"So, come on, tell me what I've missed! Your e-mail said something about a murder mystery party... oh, and Rome! How was that!?"  
  
Gordo and I glanced at each other nervously. So she *hadn't* seen the IMVAs.  
  
"Uh, Rome was... cool." He choked out.  
  
She looked at us weirdly. "What happened?"  
  
"Uh, did you happen to watch the IMVAs?" I asked, licking my lips.  
  
"Yeah, a little bit... why? Did you guys get tickets or something?"  
  
"Well, actually... I was onstage." I said, closing my eyes, waiting for her response. "Singing onstage."  
  
"Oh, my god, you're kidding me, right?" Gordo shook his head, his curls bouncing from side to side.  
  
Her jaw dropped. "HOW!?"  
  
"And that's not the biggest thing that happened, either." I muttered under my breath.  
  
"I know." Gordo chuckled, and started whispering in my ear. "Should we tell her?"  
  
I giggled.  
  
"No!" I exclaimed out loud. "Not yet!"  
  
"Not yet what?" Miranda looked bewildered. I mean, I would too if my two best friends were cracking up like hyper psychos.  
  
"We're going to have to tell her eventually, Lizzie. I mean, she'll kind of get suspicious when I kiss you every now and then." He whispered into my ear.  
  
I laughed. "*You* don't kiss me. *I* kiss you!" I whispered back. "You haven't kissed me since that day at the airport!"  
  
"Oh yeah?" He cupped my chin in his hands and kissed me, and we were both still laughing as he did, so it was kind of sloppy.  
  
But he kissed me.  
  
Right in front of Miranda.  
  
Her jaw dropped open and her eyes widened. "Oh. My. Gosh. Is there something going on here that I should know about?"  
  
We both stopped laughing, and it was silent for a few seconds.  
  
"Well?" Miranda asked. "*Are* you guys together?"  
  
I looked at the ground. "Yeah, um, sort of."  
  
She grinned. "Oh, my lord, I missed more than I thought! Tell me everything!" She exclaimed. "How did this happen!?"  
  
We both let out a sigh of relief. She didn't care! She didn't mind at all! She was happy for us!  
  
"Well, tell her!" Gordo urged.  
  
I took a deep breath. "Well... it all started when Kate told me at the murder mystery party that Gordo liked me. I got kind of nervous around him, and then he wrote something really sweet in my yearbook and I kissed him on the cheek. And then we went to Rome, where I met this guy, Paolo..."  
  
And then we were off, telling Miranda the story of me, Gordo, and Rome, the eternal city.  
  
A/N: *sigh* Beautiful, isn't it? I love this. I'm so proud... *smiles* I want to thank EVERYONE who read... thank you so, so, so much because without your support, this story might have never been published. And I want to thank Disney, for making up these characters and all... Well, review everyone! Peace out! ^_^ 


	23. THE END!

Oh, I forgot to say... THE END! 


End file.
